Talk:Eve Brea
Eve's age? What do you think of her exact age? (I also need it for fanfiction :9 *runaway*) Esperancia 13:24, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Well in actuality Eve is 6 months old in Parasite Eve 2 but has the body and mind of an 11 year old. Well without trying to spoil anything for you (which is hard concerning Eve's age) The 3rd birthday takes place in: 2010, 2013, 2014 so Eve would actually be: 21, 24 and 25 BUT she has the body of a 15 year old girl this is either due to a continuity error (they changed Aya's birth date from 1972 to 1973) or Eve ages slowley like Aya does. But I cannot explain things completely and fully without spoiling you. Yunagal95 13:05, January 5, 2011 (UTC) So you mean.. there's an actual explanation in the game? Which is not spoiler-free? (haven't played it, waiting for US ver) Esperancia 13:20, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Well a somewhat explanation that makes more sense but this WILL ruin the whole game for you as it will give everything away so I will not explain it as people who do not want to be spoiled will come onto the page but of you do want to be spoiled just message me and I'll tell you. Yunagal95 13:23, January 5, 2011 (UTC) I see. Okay then, I think I'll just wait for the game. Thanks anyway! Esperancia 13:24, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Okay, who was the one who made the changes about Eve's age? Very good job, if I do say so myself. I noticed some of the discrepancies and was going to change it myself, but I guess I was beaten to the punch. Well, good job, once again. Okami925 15:24, October 19, 2011 (UTC) -It was I :D, figured Eve being 13 made no sense whatsoever. -Mugenkb1 Cloning blues? Hi, er, it's me again. (sorry!) I just want to ask, where is the source that says Eve is probably the clone of Maya Brea? 09:04, January 19, 2011 (UTC) All hints and clues can mostly be found in the computer Aya can hack in Parasite Eve 2 with passwords found nearby (Which also gives a nod to FFVII). Tysonkaiexperiment Egh. I forgot to login. You're saying there's a statement about it in the shelter's laboratory computer? I can understand that Aya is the one they're getting their sample for ANMCs from that computer. But I don't remember any Maya thing (aside from the password thing.) Sorry if this bugs you, me and my curiosity--they're killing the cats. Esperancia 09:18, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Lol, it's fine, mine usually does to. While Aya is the main focus of the sample they also have mention of Maya Brea and how she and Eve were connected to Aya. It was more or less Squeenix's way of 'Hey, we want you to read all this, but you probably won't!'. Tysonkaiexperiment Ok, if I may, I want to add that in The 3rd Birthday, on Eve's file, it states that Eve is the clone of Aya but after the Dryfeild incedent they lost their blood relation. Now, that answers one question but raises another of how that could be... Anyone care to elaborate? It would be much easier if Square would just publish an Ultimania or something (if they haven't already...)Okami925 17:37, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Eve Brea as Aya Brea II Since Eve adopts Aya's identity and becomes her successor in T3B, shouldn't she also be named "Aya Brea II" as compared to her sister-predecessor? ASavino (talk) 13:45, January 6, 2020 (UTC)